A Brand New Future
by icecreamsundaes2013
Summary: Part 2 in the Brand New series. It's been vorns since we last checked on everyone's favorite younglings, but the war isn't any better than it was. Energon reserves are running low for both factions, so when a rumor spreads, it's a race against time for the Autobots to save Earth before the Decepticons destroy it. Friendships will be betrayed, and new alliances will be formed. AU
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: icecreamsundaes2011 here, back with the sequel to "A Brand New World"! The plot takes place 10 years after the events of the prequel, and the younglings are now full grown mechs and femmes! I hope you enjoy this and if you hadn't read "A Brand New World" yet, I recommend it but it's not absolutely necessary to understand this FanFic. Without further ado, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Only the Transformers you don't recognize are mine!**

* * *

Soundwave's sleek purple frame was illuminated by the soft light of the monitor, which showed a vast expanse of lush, green land. Lord Swiftblade had just given the command to the seekers and vehicons to infiltrate the Autobot warship, which had crash landed approximately in this area after a fierce battle in the air with the Nemesis**.**

The communication officer's frame tensed as he sensed another's presence behind him and turned to see Ravage slinking in with two cubes of energon in his jaws. He muttered a quick thanks and took one from the minicon, then directed his attention back to the screens. The seekers and vehicons had locked on to the ship, whose cloaking device seems to be offline and began to fire their various blasters and lasers at its hull.

But soon, a purple and a navy Su-37s and a tri-coloured X-15 came to engage the seekers. Those three Autobots had been nothing more than a thorn in the side for the Decepticons and it seemed their flyers were loosing, badly.

_"Well, it can't be helped. They need to do more training next time." _Thought the mech as he rose from his seat. Ever since Starscream and his trine defected, the seekers had been in a state of disarray without their air commander. None of them were willing to switch sides though, they still couldn't accept what the high council did to Vos, the seekers' home city back on Cybertron. _"Lucky for us."_ the mech thought as he stepped into the hallway and commed Lord Swiftblade "::Requesting: Permission to engage Autobots in battle::"

All was silent for a moment, and then the Decepticon leader simply replied "::Permission Granted::"

Soundwave blankly stared ahead as he headed to the airspace. Not that anyone saw his faraway gaze behind his now lowered obsidian visor.

Optimus Prime's P.o.V.

It has been 10 vorns since Megatron had been destroyed by Unicron. Now his creation, Swiftblade has taken command of the Decepticons. Neither faction had much resources left, and so both fought bitterly for the bits and pieces of energon still out there.

This current planet had the largest reserve by far in this galaxy, so the battle was more fierce and desperate than any of the last few. The Autobots lacked behind in manpower and artillery, and so were taken by surprise by an ambush and shot down.

The Prime observed the aerial battle, it seems Starfall's trine was winning despite the disadvantage in numbers. He smiled, when Starscream first arrived at base to seek refuge, many mechs onboard requested his immediate termination. But Optimus strongly believed that the seeker should be given a chance to prove where his true loyalties lied. Now that choice paid off more than ever, they now had experienced flyers amongst their ranks along with the Aerialbots, who were revived a few vorns ago by one of Starscream's many inventions. There might still be some who distrust the seekers, but not even Red Alert can deny the enormous advantage they gave the Autobots.

Suddenly, the monitors began beeping. Optimus quickly scanned them, finally finding the one that displayed Soundwave's all too familiar alt form as he swooped towards the battlefield, brandishing his sonic blasters as they fired a pulse of white noise to freeze Divespade's systems.

The Vehicons, seeing a chance, bombarded the poor femme with laser fire. The damaged seeker began to fall, but was caught by Skywarp, who teleported her to the medbay. The Prime frowned, Soundwave was no easy opponent, not with his arsenal sonic weaponry that can go from temporarily stunning systems to reducing a mech's audios to shreds or the intelligence he had gathered from vorns of combat.

But the seekers had some back up now, Starscream's trine and Aerialbots leaping in the fray as the battle in the sky became deadly for both sides. Vehicons were quickly shot down by sniper fire from below. But Soundwave, preforming tight maneuvers, avoided most shots while still firing at his target, the exposed inner systems of the Artemis.

Finally one shot made it through. The ship gave a tremendous groan, and shut down its mainframe to prevent further possible damages.

With the mothership of the Autobots rendered useless, Swiftblade gave the order to retreat. Every Decepticon, whether driving or flying, left the immediate area to await further instructions aboard the Nemesis.

Later...

Starfall slammed his fist on the wall. He had lost to a flyer that wasn't even a seeker! How was he supposed to rescue his friends if he couldn't even beat the Vehicons? Anger welled up from deep inside him and he began to see red in his vision. So he lashed out at the owner of the hand that patted his shoulder, only for his blow to be blocked. He turned around to see the not amused faceplate of non other than his sire.

"Control your emotions, before they control you. That could be something you should work towards. Now go to the medbay to check on your trinemate." lectured Starscream as he walked past me.

My optics widened. How could I forget about Divespade? I quickly rushed towards Ricochet and grabbed him while running towards the Hatchet's Lair.

When we got there, Divespade was already limping out. We quickly supported her on both sides.

"Guys, I'm fine, it was just a few dents and broken circuits. I'll be back on duty in a decacycle. It's not like I'm on my deathbed or anything." reassured Divespade as we moved down the hallway.

"Don't even joke about that." shuddered Ricochet as his wings lowered "Still, why did that damned Soundwave target you? He could've went for Starfall and disrupted our whole formation."

"Because I'm awesome like that. Or at least, more awesome than you." arrogantly proclaimed Starfall as he puffed out his chestplates.

"Why you little glitch!" roared Ricochet as the purple seeker went after Starfall, who cackled madly before running off. Divespade sighed, once a mechling, always a mechling.

"But still, Ricochet had a good point." She thought as her wings pressed against her back "Soundwave is a strategetic mech, he would obviously aim for the leader. Right?… Nah, he probably figured it would cause more distractions if I went down." And with that, the navy seeker slowly moved towards her room.

"Want some help, Divespade?" asked Flarelight as he and Tridisc strode up to the femme

"That would be appreciated." thanked the seeker as the two mechs helped her to her room.

Aboard the Nemesis…

"Well done, Soundwave, you preformed much better than these ignorant flyers." smirked Swiftblade while fiddling with a map "I grant you the honor of leading our forces to the energon reserves, along with Shockwave. You are dismissed."

"Soundwave: Acknowledged command." monotoned the communications officer as he stepped out of the room.

"As for you flying scrap heaps, decide amongst yourself who is the new air commander. Your recent blunders almost outweighs your usefulness to the Decepticon cause. You know what happens to mechs who have nothing to offer, right?"

"Y-yes, Lord Swiftblade. We will solve this matter immediately. Please, just be patient a while longer." pleaded a orange colored seeker.

"Very well, you have a decacycle to discuss or I will do it for you. Now get out of my sight."

The flyers quickly escaped the command room in relief, they were going to live to see another cycle. Swiftblade chuckled, this power he now held was almighty. He can decide who dies and who lives with one snap of his servos. No wonder his sire abused it. But he will become a better leader that Megatron could ever dream to be. For he is Swiftblade, the leader of the Decepticons. And his first objective is to obliterate those pesky Autobots form the face of all galaxies.

* * *

**Well, how is** **it? If anyone has a question for the story, feel free to PM me or leave a comment. The next chapter will be worked on as soon as I get two reviews or updated on Tuesday, whichever comes is icecreamsundaes, signing off…**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:Well, as promised, here's the next chapter. Aww...no reviews for me...Well, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: If you don't recognize the character, it's probably mine!**

* * *

The Nemesis was silent, an all too familiar occurrence now. Mechs were low on energon and wanted to conserve what little energy they had left. Only a handful had succumbed to the hands of starvation, but more will follow if they don't find fuel soon. The amount that they excavacated a few cycles ago was diminishing rapidly, for it is not enough for a whole ship of mechs and femmes.

The dimly lit monitors were the only light source in the Communications Center for its current inhabitants were too busy to care. Soundwave was hard at work triangulating signals from the scanners. Silverwhirl was next to him, decoding messages picked up by various satellites. Both were silent, for there was nothing to say between them.

Until Silverwhirl found a particularly interesting transmission, which she gave to Soundwave.

Under his visor, the TIC stared at the contents of the message, if this was true, then one of their main problems were just solved. He downloaded the info onto a datapad

_"Deliver this to Lord Swiftblade, Silverwhirl."_ sent the telepath who immediately resumed working on the signals.

The pre-upgrade took the datapad and walked out silently. The sound of tapping digits were soon echoing through the Nemesis once again.

On the Artemis…

"Slag this, ah am gonna go to the fragging firing zone whenevah ah want. Ya can't just tell me ta rest!" argued Ironhide as he tried to squeeze past Prowl and Optimus

"Ironhide, you are undoubtedly one of the best soldiers the Autobots had ever had the honor to have on our side. So you have to conserve your energies for the next Decepticon attack." logically replied Prowl while moving in front of the fuming Weapons Specialist.

They held each others glares for what seemed like joors, and the tension was so thick that you could've cut it with a laser scaple. But finally, Ironhide broke eye contact.

"Fine, ah'll not train today. But if ah keep missing those 'cons next time, it's all your fault." grumbled Ironhide as he stomped inside his quarters and shut the door.

"Quite a temper he has there. Now if you will excuse me Optimus, I shall return to my duties." Prowl announced before walking away from the Prime.

"I guess it's back to work for me too." sighed Optimus as he too departed for his office.

Flarelight looked at his sire's departing shadow, he had felt the gloomy aura of the ship these past few decacycles. Was the energon shortage really that bad now?

"No. I have to do something about this." thought the determined mech as he went to find the only one he knew could help him with his plan.

Command Center, Nemesis

"Ah, Silverwhirl, it's good to see you again. What have you brought for me today?" Greeted the Decepticon Leader, who was lounging lazily on his throne. Soundlessly, the femme crossed the room in quick strides and handed the Datapad to Swiftblade.

"What's this? A news article? New mineral found in Alaska. But that's a picture of..." Swiftblade grinned, this was great. This planet was apparently rich in Energon. Now all they had to do was harvest it.

"Excellent work as always, Silverwhirl. Now we set course for the Milky Way galaxy, to Earth!"

The femme nodded and departed to relay the new commands to her sire. Briefly, she wondered what the Earthlings may try to do with the Energon, but soon reminded herself that it was not her place to question. Just to carry out her leader's ideals.

Soundwave received a comm. form Silverwhirl confirming his commands. He accessed the control panel for the Nemesis and entered the coordinates. "Now, time to do some research..."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: icecreamsundaes2011 here, feeling refreshed after getting the first review for this FanFic from Kaluahmon, thanks! So here's a little chapter that's longer than yesterday's, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: If you don't recognize the character, it's probably mine!**

* * *

**Matt was having the worst day ever. He lost his part time job, his girlfriend broke up with him, and he doesn't think his mom will be thrilled to see that he failed a test. Again**

So when Dan asked him to come with him to investigate some UFOs, it seemed like the lesser evil to choose. Boy, was he wrong.

It had all started out fine, they were hiking through the woods at the edge of town. Eventually, the clearing was visible up ahead. But what happened next was something he wouldn't forget for the rest of his sadly shortened life.

A giant spaceship, with blinking lights had just landed right on the field. Smaller ships landed around it and they began to transform? Matt had enough brain cells not suffering from utter shock to pull himself and Dan down.

Then Dan began to sniff. He was going to sneeze!

"Oh man, please don't do this to me, you can sneeze later just don't right now, I'll even lend you those video games you wanted so badly. Just don't sneeze!" frantically whispered Matt while covering Dan's mouth. But it was too late, a humungous sneeze rang out across the plain.

The transformers zoomed in on their location. The nearest one reached out a clawed appendage to grab them. Before it reached them, Matt desperately scanned the robot again to try and find some kind of weakness, but there was nothing but metal and a strange purple insignia. That was the only thing he saw before his world went dark...

On the Nemesis…

"Commander Shockwave, uh…here's that live specimen you wanted…" nervously muttered a Vehicon. It was no wonder he was nervous. The labs were filled with specimens of strange, exotic creatures, some preserved, some half-dissected. There was even mutations snarling in their cages, although the electrified bars kept them away.

"Leave it on the table. You can leave now." ordered the cyclops without lifting his golden optic from the papers he was reading.

The Vehicon scurried out, relieved he wasn't going to become one of the unlucky others who never made it out of that cursed room.

Shockwave ignored the ecstatic shouts in the hallway and turned his undivided attention to the organics sprawled out on his desk. How did a species this flimsy and insubstantial ever survive? "Well, there's nothing a dissection wouldn't answer." Shockwave thought as he gathered supplies "Now where did I put those tweezers?"

Meeting room, Artemis

"Prowl, please share with us your report." rang out the deep baritone of Optimus Prime, who sat at the head if the table.

"Gladly. We have found several nearby planets with possible energon signals, but those could be mistaken. Troops are loosing moral due to the depleting supply. But I can assure you all that we have enough to last for the next few decacycles, as long as we ration it. Recent Decepticon activities have been quiet, just a few minor plunders and cases of mistaken identity. The Nemesis has entirely disappeared off of our radar, so they have moved to a far away planet or a different galaxy. We are concentrating on finding them and have found a possible lead. I'll play back the transmission now." and with the push of a button, the video echoed through the sound systems.

"-must see this, ladies and gentlemens, we have just discovered a new unidentified object!" the speaker was a femme like organic with black hair and optics "Where could this luminous mystery have come from? Why is it here? I'm Christina Mailers, and TYT1 will bring you all the details as soon as they're released!" with that the video shifted to a glowing hunk of blue rock. Just a normal, glowing, rock, right? But the Cybertronians in the room knew better.

"By the All-Spark, I haven't seem that much compressed energon since before the war." whispered an awestruck Ratchet as he stared at the object on the screen.

"We have reason to believe that the Decepticons have caught wind of this and are heading towards this planet called "Earth" to retrieve energon." continued Prowl "He will most likely eradicate this species first, since they apparently possess weapons that could possibly harm us. And they're a notorious bunch for shooting first and asking questions later"

"Regardless, fellow Autobots, we cannot stand idly by while lives are in danger." rumbled the Autobot Leader while getting up from his seat "Prowl, set course for Earth immediately, we've got a planet to save."

* * *

**Yay! That's one more chapter down, a unknown number to go! Does anyone have suggestions for this story? Please review, I'll upload a new chapter two or three days if you do. Oh well, icecreamsundaes, signing off...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone, this is Icecreamsundaes2011 here saying how sorry I am for this very late chapter. The reason this update is so slow is because my computer broke down and a virus deleted some log my files, including most of the ideas for this Fanfic. So I spent the last weeks scraping my brain for how this story was supposed to go like and I found out I suck at memorization. So updates will be slower now but I promise to finish this story.**

**Disclaimer: If you recognize the name of the character, it's not mine.**

* * *

Silverwhirl regarded the sunset. It was a beautiful thing, almost like Cybertron's own suns. Although in her opinion, this one is prettier, for in a cycle you can see it 4 times. She enjoyed times like this, when there was time to stretch her circuits and just relax, even if only for a few clicks.

Her processor drifted back to the organics that inhabited this planet. Shockwave had obtained two of them earlier, and she almost pitied them. For who knows what unspeakable acts the Cyclops would do to satisfy his hunger for knowledge?

"But I can't fraternize with the enemy. It is simply going to cause unnecessary anguish once they are disposed. In fact, all emotions are simply worthless." reminded the logical side of her processor. She agreed with that, but somewhere at the back of her head, a small voice told her it was okay to make friends, that emotions are just fine. She sighed, who was she supposed to believe? Maybe it was easier not having emotions, just like her sire…

_Command Room, Artemis_

"Sire, can I go play with Flarelight and Tridisc now?" eagerly asked Wisp as she hopped around her sire's chair "Pretty please?"

"Fine, but only for a joor or two. Then you're back on monitor duty. Also, tell Tridisc I need that report on his patrol." announced Prowl without lifting his optics from the monitors.

Wisp pouted, oh well, at least he said yes. And so, with a hurried goodbye, the pre-upgrade zoomed off to find her friends.

Ratchet was just innocently walking towards the Rec. room on one of his rare break times when an orange blur zoomed past him. It was so fast that all the dust in the hallway scattered into the air. Ratchet coughed to clear the irritants from from his vents as he cursed the people on cleaning duty this deca-cycle.

In their domicile, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker shivered as a cold stream of air swept through the room.

"Do you feel like someone is talking about us, Sunny?" asked Sideswipe as he sat up on his berth.

"Don't call me that, you're just being paranoid." briskly answered the yellow mech as he carefully coated his forearms with polish.

"Yeah, you're probably right Sunshine. Oh and by the way, I replaced your polish with superglue. Just wanted to let you know." Then with a burst of energy, Sideswipe ran out of the room to get away from his now fuming twin.

All over the Artemis, the echo of the soon after epic pranks reverberated throughout the warship as Sunstreaker deployed everything in his arsenal to catch the prank master known as Sideswipe. Ratchet promptly had a Primus sized processor ache after he had to tend to the seemingly never ending stream of injured mechs, be it physically or mentally. After his shift, the medic caught the twins and slagged them so hard that no one on the battleship saw them for cycles. Oh well, at least it gave the Autobots time to recover from the previous assault. And once again, everything was right in the world of the Artemis.

Now we get back to Wisp, who by this time has located Flarelight and Tridisc in the Rec. room where they were discussing strategies for the upcoming battles.

"I'm telling you, punch them before you fire the cannon, it'll give you a better chance of hitting them!" protested Tridisc as he took a sip from his energon.

"But you're leaving yourself exposed if you approach the enemy just for a measly punch that's not going to affect their armor much. It's still better to maintain distance and go long range." retorted Flarelight as he disposed of his now empty cube.

"Why are they always arguing now? I thought they were best friends...a game should cheer them up!" thought Wisp as she skipped into the Rec. room "I've been searching all over the ship for you two. Do you guys want to play a board game with me?"

"Not right now Wisp, we need to finish the reports and we have patrol after that." answered Tridisc as he shot a guilty glance at the pre-upgrade "But we might be free the next joor."

"There's a meeting that all Autobots need to attend then. We can't skip that. I'm sorry Wisp, maybe another time."

"Not even for a game of Circuitball?" quietly pleaded Wisp who looked like she could cry any click right now.

"No, and my answer is final. See you around, Wisp." said Flarelight as he and Tridisc left the Rec. room to work on the reports.

The orange and white pre-upgrade looked at her pedes. What was happening to all her friends? Flarelight and Tridisc could have never turned down a Circuitball match when they were younger, so why would they start now? Who would play with her? Electra was too busy in the Med-bay to even come out for energon anymore, so she was out of the question. All the other adult mechs didn't have more that a click to spare for her either.

Oh! Now she knew who would play with her! Divespade was injured so she doesn't have any work right now, she has time to play!

And with that thought, Wisp ran off to find the purple and black seeker.

Starscream was putting the finishing touches on his latest invention when a knock came at the door.

"That's strange, I shouldn't have any visitors at this time, who could it be?" the scientist mused as he strode towards the door. It opened to reveal the Prime. Starscream was about to voice a sarcastic comment until he noticed the Prime's grave faceplates. He wondered if something had gone wrong.

"Optimus Prime, of what honor do I have of gracing your presence?" greeted Starscream with a mocking bow.

Starscream, I require your opinion on a private matter, is it okay to speak to you alone?" asked the Prime with his usual baritone voice, but the seeker detected a faint trace of pleading in the words.

As he looked into his leader's optics, they confirmed his suspicion. What could possibly make Optimus Prime, leader of Autobots that has led troops into hopeless situations, battled gods, sacrificed himself a few times and so much more possibly be afraid of? He decided to find out.

"Welll then you're just in luck, none of the other scientists or my trine mates are here right now, so come in and make yourself comfortable. I infer we have a lot to discuss."

* * *

**There you go, the fourth chapter! The delay with this has made me realize it's not the quantity of chapters that matter, but the info and plotline. So updates will be slower as already mentioned above but they will be better than those rushed chapters I wrote before. This is icecreamsundaes, signing off...**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Command Room, Nemesis_**

Swiftblade grinned, this was easier than he thought! Those humans were so fragile that they could literally be crushed under a Cybertronian's pedes!

"Taking over their planet can be done, my liege, but we will have to lay low for a while." continued Shockwave, who was describing the anatomy of humans just a few moments ago.

"Oh?" Swiftblade raised an optic ridge "And why is that?"

"They possess numerous types of weaponary similar to Cybetronian ones such as sonic blasters. Although the frequency most likely is not high enough to affect us majorly, we should not take any chances." informed Shockwave

"Fine. We'll need energon first anyway. Where is the nearest reserve?"

"Unfortunately, my liege, we do not have the equipment necessary to detect energon deposits. So we are headed towards the area known as Alaska to collect the condensed energon there first."

Swiftblade sighed, there just had to be a setback on his plans.

"Oh well, Shockwave, your newest priority is to build a energon detector." commanded Swiftblade with a wave of his hand "You are dismissed."

Shockwave bowed once more before leaving the young warlord. He already had a blueprint for the detector, so the order was filed away into his database. He thought about how to eradicate the inhabitants of this planet.

"We could always try brute force...no, there will be too many casualties on our side." mused the scientist as he tapped in the code for his door

"But what if we secretly controlled them from the inside? ...wait. That's it." Shockwave was sure this plan could work, but first he needed consent. He commed a certain Communications Officer a simple message.

"I have a plan."

**_Seeker's domain, Artemis_**

"Divespade! Will you play with me?" asked Wisp while focusing her large, watery optics on the femme for maximum effect.

"Alright, it's not as if I'm going anywhere soon. What do you want to do?" answered the purple seeker as she smiled indulgently at Wisp. She never was able to resist those optics. They'll be the death of her one day.

"Read this datapad to me!"

Divespade took the well-worn datapad from Wisp and gasped. Back on the Nemesis, this had been Silverwhirl's favorite story and she almost never let it out of her sight if she took it out.

"Where did you get this, little Wisp?" the seeker whispered, almost more to herself than the orange pre-upgrade.

"I got it from a friend I met on the Nemesis, why?" inquired Wisp who was wondering why Divespade wasn't reading yet.

"She used to be my friend too. A real close one at that." muttered Divespade while stroking the faded cover, as if she couldn't believe it was here.

"Used to be? Why? Aren't you still friends?" asked Wisp, who at this time was a little scared. She dreaded the answer to her question, for if they grew apart even though they were best friends, than her friends may just leave her one day too.

"The war pushes many people apart." flatly stated the femme "I don't feel very good right now, could you come back later Wisp?"

Wisp got up and headed towards the door. She took one last look at the purple seeker and left to go back to Prowl. After all the gloominess and rejection that happened this cycle, she didn't feel like doing anything fun anymore.

Divespade clutched the datapad in her talon-like digits. Silverwhirl would be about Wisp's age right now. She and Swiftblade must have felt so alone on the Nemesis all these vorns. If only they could've came with us that lunar cycle. If only there was no Decepticons.

If only there wasn't a war.

Just then, Thundercracker came in the room and saw his femme creation holding something in her hands. He stepped closer for a better look and immediately knew what Divespade was thinking about.

"You know that we will rescue those two when we get the chance." he comforted as he sat down at the edge of the berth.

"I sometimes think it's too late already. Swiftblade is leader of the Decepticons. How will we get him to switch sides? And even if we did, the mechs over here would deactivate him with no remorse. If we meet again, what would the two of them say to us?" sobbed Divespade as she finally broke down and buried her faceplates in her sire's chassis.

Thundercracker knew that anything he said to her now would only make her feel worse. So he comforted her in the only way a creator could do at that moment. He held her close to him and patted her back. Staying with his creation as she weeps out her sorrows, and he never left until the last droplets of cleaning fluid dried.

Prowl accessed the navigation system of the Artemis. They were very close to their destination, there was probably only a decacycle left of their journey. Since the strategist had finished all of the reports and filing he had that day, he decided to do a little research on Earth with a server they called the World Wide Web.

It was interesting, this species called humans, they were alike to Cybertronians in many ways yet somewhat different. They had intelligent conversations but could become nothing more than savages in the next second. There were rich humans, and poor humans, white humans, yellow humans, all so diverse and different.

"Well," Prowl thought as he checked his internal chronometer "it's getting quite late. I'll just do one more patrol around the ship, then I'll retire to my chambers with Wisp." And with that, Prowl stepped out of the control room.

**_Laboratories, Nemesis_**

Soundwave pondered in his head about Shockwave proposition. It was risky, of course, and will take a long time to complete, but it had a high chance of succession.

Still, time was one thing they didn't have a lot of, the Autobots most likely have already started their pursuit, maybe even bringing new reinforcements with them. The Decepticon army as it is right now could at the most draw a tie. Shockwave's plan was looking to be more and more appealing by the click. He felt a guilt cloud his spark, but ignored it in favor of the big picture.

"Permission: Granted." Boomed Soundwave as he nudged Silverwhirl forward with his arm.

"Excellent. The procedure will begin the next cycle. I will take some regular pre-surgery measurements and tests to calculate risks. But I assure you she will be back in one piece.

Soundwave nodded, then exited the room, he can't leave his post at the Communication Center forever since the Vehicons are so incompetent.

If he had turned his cranial unit just a few degrees to the right, he would've seen his creation's blank stare leveled at his backside.


End file.
